Sentinel Sphere
The Sentinel Spheres (also called the "Spheres", "Brain Suckers" or "Sentinels") are flying metallic silver spheres that are the Tall Man's signature weaponry and they appeared in all of the Phantasm movies. Note that there is a golden species, though these are much rarer. Origins The Spheres were created through a twisted process via an unknown technology by the Tall Man. They are made from silver orbs containing the shrunken brains of his murdered victims. The Tall Man can psychically control the Sentinels with his mind. The Sentinel Spheres employ an arsenal of weapons including a drill, blades and lasers. They can incapacitate anyone in their path (friend or foe) and completely drain them of blood. They make the Tall Man a very dangerous foe. Habitat Sentinels come from the brains of the deceased that the inter-dimensional being The Tall Man embalms and re-purposes. The bodies are crushed down, the brains removed and then put into a Sentinel which then become stealthy, murderous machines. The bodies are transformed into Lurkers, which roam The Red Planet and terrorize Earth (typically The Tall Man uses them for grunt work). Weaknesses Sentinels are very hard to kill, not so much because of their physical strength and durability but more of their ability to fly particularly fast and stealthily. They can also maneuver quickly at odd angles and steep drops, making them very difficult to target. They do have a couple known weaknesses: * Sub-zero temperatures * Direct, critical hits with a projectile weapon * The frequency emitted by a tuning fork Gold Sentinel These Sentinels come from The Tall Man's body. They are incredibly rare and far more difficult to kill, complete with more cutting tools than their younger brethren. Direct hits don't seem to do very much, though sub-zero temperatures slow it down. The only known way to defeat the gold Sentinel is to immobilize it with a tuning fork's frequency. There are no known ways to kill them. The first known sighting was in Phantasm II; On the run after barely escaping a silver sphere, Mike and Liz are attacked by a psychotic mortician, who nearly kills Liz until the sphere pins his hand against a door after losing his grip. Amidst the pain, he notices a golden sphere approaching in the distance. Panicking as the sentinel draws closer, he severes his hand with an axe to escape, leaving the golden sphere to give chase to Mike and Liz. Locking themselves inside a room filled with caskets, the mortician once again attempts to axe Liz. In leaving the golden sphere hot on their tail, it soon drills through the door and attaches itself to the mortician, viciously burrowing inside and killing him. Making sure their enemies are dead, Mike and Liz soon escape. The other notable encounter occurs in Phantasm III. After disposing of The Tall Man by locking him in a freezer, a golden sphere flies out of his head and gives chase to Tim. Running through the halls of the mortuary, Rocky cuts them off and pushes Tim out of harm's way. Brandishing her nunchucks as the sphere flies towards her, she is suddenly grabbed from behind by a zombie. About to be killed by the golden sphere, Rocky quickly punches her attacker, dodging the sentinel as it instead plows through the zombie's head, killing it. Meanwhile, the golden sphere finds Reggie, and pursues him. Avoiding it, he grabs a nearby plunger, capturing the sphere in it. In turn, the sentinel sprouts two buzzsaws. Rocky and Tim soon rush to his aid, carrying it into a cryogenics chamber where they dump it into a tank of liquid nitrogen, seemingly destroying it. Sentinel Sphere.jpg Gold sentinel.gif phantasm.gif Category:Enemies